Service functions are typically deployed within networks and provide a range of features such as security, WAN acceleration, and server load balancing. A of service functions are applied to packets for transmission. Virtual networks associated with service chain mechanisms typically require a modification to a packet header of a packet for associated metadata transmission. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.